Dreams
by Fai7hl3ss
Summary: Rozalin reflects on the reality of her identity. Spoilers for the Good Ending.


**Title**: _Dreams_  
**Author**: Fai7hl3ss  
**Genre**: Drama/Romance/General  
**Pairing**: Adell/Rozalin  
**Rating**: G/PG  
**Warnings**: Spoilers for the Good Ending  
**Author's Notes**: Considering the game is still relatively "new," I wasn't surprised to not find much fanfiction with this pairing, so I eventually wrote this because the idea wouldn't leave me alone. This is more of a leap into Rozalin's character than a kissy fic between her and Adell, so if you're looking for romance, you'll get some, but not much. Other than that, I honestly didn't know if I wanted to continue this or if I even wanted to end it where I did if I decide to keep this a one-shot. In that department, that's what I would like feeback on. Chances are, I'll keep this as a one-shot unless if I get inspiration or requests to continue it. Regardless, enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

_**Dreams**_

Letting out a soft yet exasperated sigh, Rozalin rolled onto her side. Although the situation with the Fake Zenon and his curse on the people of Veldime had been solved, there were more questions without answers for her. The facts of her circumstances were simple to understand, albeit hard to swallow; the dreams that were closer to nightmares were memories of her past life, the very one that she had tried to escape, she was the true Overlord that everyone feared and aspired to kill, and her relationship with Adell had bloomed into one more complex than she had intended. All in one moment, everything she had known and believed fragmented before her eyes, and although there was much to rejoice about, she could not help but feel hollowed by the experience. The one question that plagued her mind was what she should do from this point onward. She could not go back to her mansion; there was nothing left there for her but empty lies of the past fifteen years of her life. Staying in Holt was not an optimal decision either; although she had friends and those she would consider closest to 'family,' she did not want to over burden Adell's family who already gave her so much. She had no where to go, and no real identity to cling to.

Rozalin closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. Even though Zenon was not going to take over, she could feel her old memories burning at the surface of her mind. If the previous dreams of blood and fire on a battlefield were mere glimpses of her old life, she refused to imagine what her dreams would have in store for her now. Rozalin listened to the quiet noises of Adell's house, trying to use the lulling sound as a distraction, but the pull of her memories were stronger than her resistance. A wave of solitude closed over her, and she pushed herself off her bed in retaliation. Reaching for her circlet, Rozalin fixed her hair in its usual style as she stood up out of bed. There was no point in sleeping anymore.

Reaching for the robe that rested on the chair near her bed, she slipped it over her shoulders before walking into the hallway as quietly as she could. She did not know the hour, but it would be long before the sun would rise; after yesterday's events, everyone needed their rest. Rozalin made her way down the hall, her mind still focused on her memories. The more she reflected, the more she recalled how many she had murdered without a thought, how many had tried to murder her in return for one reason or another, be it power, fame, or simple revenge. All her memories were stained in blood and the utter loneliness that came with being the God of Overlords. Was this new life much different? She had servants and friends who were loyal to her, but had that not also been true of her past life? Were demons ever to be trusted? Her own "father" had tried to keep her in solitude before trying to kill her, as loyal as Tink could be, his motives were less than pure, and most people she had met in her adventures noticed her rank before her person. Rozalin could feel doubt slipping into her thoughts, though she could not tell if they were Zenon's or her own. Still, the words, "Trust this," echoed in the back of her mind, the same words that…

"Adell." His name rolled off her tongue, without managing to cover her surprised. Without noticing, she ended up outside his house, staring at the same man who had been lingering on the edge of her consciousness. "What are you doing awake at this hour? Shouldn't you rest?"

Recovering from the shock of her appearance, he stared at her with an emotion she could not describe in his eyes. "I could ask the same of you. You need it more than me."

"Well, I…" Rozalin paused, suddenly hesitant about sharing her current issue with Zenon's memories invading her mind. She needed time to sort them out on her own before she could properly explain them. Instead of coming up with an excuse to save face as she usually would, her voice dropped off with a single word, "…can't."

They stared at each other in silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Adell looked away first, hiding his eyes with his bangs as he stared at the ground. "What are you going to do now?"

She could hear the subtle hesitation in his voice even though she could not place her finger on why. She looked up at the full moon and let out a soft sigh. "That was one of the questions I was hoping to avoid for a while." Closing her eyes, she let the light of the moon rest on her face and quiet her thoughts. "I don't know. I have no where to go." Her eyes opened when she heard him move. He did not approach her, but she knew he was looking at her now. A soft flush spread across her cheeks when she wondered what he thought of her like this, standing before him as a regular demon and not a princess. She brushed the notion out of her mind.

"I thought you have your palace to return to?" He recoiled when she turned on him, her voice filled with malice and bitterness.

"A palace that I cannot locate? A palace filled with gifts and servants that were provided with a rival's hatred rather than a father's love? Filled with vassals that I cannot manage because everything I own was given to me? That is not a place I wish to return to, where love and affection were based on lies and deceit. That is my _prison_, not my home!" Anger that was both hers and another's filled her. She could feel the rage that was both familiar and foreign burning at the edges of her mind, yet a wave of worry and sorrow washed over her from the same source. The feeling of doubt and betrayal were taking over again as she struggled with the other possibility of Adell's question. "Or is it that you want me gone? Do I disgust you, or do you see me as a potential threat?"

Adell rushed over to her, grabbing both of her arms firmly before pulling her close. His eyes searched her intently, as though looking for the source of her distress. "A potential threat? Did you forget what I told you? How can I protect you if I'm going to send you away?" Rozalin struggled for a response until he cut her off. "Remember what I said because I meant it. Trust this…"

A strange silence fell over them again as Rozalin swallowed hard before finding her voice again. "Last time you said that, you kissed me." She flushed a deep scarlet at the frankness of her words, yet she was surprised to see Adell blushing as well, even as he tried to find the right words.

"I did." They stared again, and she knew that nothing they were saying was coming out the way it was intended. His voice was filled with an uncertainty and uneasiness that she had never heard in him before, much like her own. Again, the brief thoughts about him that she had earlier that night came floating back into her mind. When had their relationship changed into something like this? His words distracted her from her thoughts. "Was I… uh… not supposed to?"

"No. Yes! I mean…" Rozalin took a step back when she felt his grip on her arms lighten. Hugging her body with one arm and biting the tip of her thumb nail with the other, she mulled over her response, afraid of how to progress. While caught off guard by the kiss, she had not found it dissatisfactory. It felt warm, reassuring, pleasant even, but was that something she wanted to tell him or repeat? He caught her in a moment of weakness, forcing himself on her if she wanted to look at it in that light, but she welcomed the sensation of simply giving in at that time. Plus there was status to consider, or did that not matter now?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Adell's arm wrap around her waist and his hand tilt her head up toward his. A quiet gasp escaped past her lips when she saw the confident look back on his face, the same one she had grown to trust and depend on. Pulling her body tight against his, he smirked down at her. "Even if you mean no, I don't regret it." His thumb stroked her face as her cheeks burned red. "I won't regret this either."

Rozalin reacted much in the same fashion as the first time Adell kissed her. Shock and pleasure mingled within her, causing simultaneous reactions in her body. Her eyes snapped wide open while her hands came up and clutched his shirt, bringing him closer to her. As the warmth of his body penetrated her, she felt her thoughts slipping away and she gave into the feeling of him against her. When Adell felt her finally relax into his arms and return the kiss, he wove his fingers into the back of her hair, using both his hand and the arm around her waist to bring her flush against his body. Rozalin could not tell what she enjoyed more, the feel of his body and mouth against her or the blissful silence in her mind as he filled her being. Either way, she wanted to drown herself in him and this moment and leave everything else behind until tomorrow.

When Adell finally pulled away, Rozalin slowly opened her eyes to the same confidant smile on his face. Even though she knew she would have to eventually figure out everything that had changed with her and find a place for herself, she knew that, for now, she belonged here with him. "I will stay here."

"Huh?"

Clearing her voice, she repeated herself. "You asked me what I am going to do now. I will stay here until I decide to either go elsewhere or purchase my own residence here." This time, a genuine smile appeared on his face, and she could not help returning a small one of her own. "I still have much to think through and process, but I will remain here until I have figured everything out."

"Good." Stroking her hair, he softly spoke to her, "So long as you know you're not alone. I will always protect you."

She smirked to herself as she pulled away slightly without leaving his embrace. "You and your promises."


End file.
